Mask and Face
by Elizabeth Anamon
Summary: Features Disney Version Characters. Get ready, because when mask and face combine, the turn of events could destroy both. An evil comandante and a visitor with a vengeance come together to form a trap truly fit for a fox. Ch. 2 up. Errors fixed.
1. Prologue: Narrow Escape

**Title Mask and Face**

**Summery**** Get, ready, because when mask and face combine the turn of events could destroy both. An evil comandante and a visitor with a vengeance together to form a trap truly fit for a fox. **

**Rating**** T, mainly for chapters two and six.**

**Comments**** This is a repost of the original. I had to fix numerous spelling-gramer errors. From now on I'll have my spanish-speaking boyfriend beta these for me before I post them.

* * *

**

_Prologue_

_Narrow Escape_

Running as fast as he could, his heart beating wildly, his body growing weaker with each step, he feared he would surely be captured this time. There was a price on his head. Two thousand pesos for the capture of el Zorro the fox was a prize sought after by every soldier who perused him tonight.

"Lancers, after him don't let him get away!" ordered Capitan Moreno. Zorro was just as determined to escape as the comandante was for him not to, both were adamant in their efforts.

'Where is Tornado?" Zorro wondered. His faithful horse had never let him down before. Would he abandon his master tonight to the mercy (or lack there of) of the wicked Capitan Moreno?

Zorro had been forced to improvise tonight. Capitan Moreno might have been evil, but as far as comandante's go, he was very smart. This was not the first time he had made Zorro scramble, and Zorro was afraid, the capitan hoping, that it would be the last.

The soldiers were gaining on him. He could wait no longer. If he was to escape he had to do it now. He stopped for a moment and whistled sharply twice, his signal for Tornado to come. The horse came sprinting down the rode, but not soon enough. No sooner had Tornado reached him than a soldier grabbed Zorro around the waist, wrestled him to the ground and reached for his mask. He had a hold of it! But just as the soldier was about to unmask him, Tornado trampled the soldier and barely missed Zorro.

As the horse kicked, bucked and reared holding the soldiers back, Zorro used Tornado as a diversion and made his way to the jail to rescue Don Pablo. One of the De La Vega's horses had been found in Don Pablo's stable. Despite his claims that he did not steal it and the De La Vegas insisting that it was all a mistake, Capitan Moreno had ordered his arrest.

When Zorro reached the jail he retrieved the keys had stolen earlier from Sergeant Garcia and unlocked the cell door.

"Gracias, señor Zorro," Don Pablo thanked.

Zorro replied, "The De La Vegas know you're innocent and so do I. You were framed and I will find the man who is guilty."

Zorro once more whistled for Tornado and the horse came running followed by the soldiers and the comandante. Once Zorro and Don Pablo were in the saddle, Zorro drew his sword and slashed his signature "Z" into Capitan Moreno's jacket.

"Arrest an innocent man again and my 'Z' will go deeper!" Zorro warned. This said and done, Zorro and Don Pablo road off and vanished around the corner.

"Idioto, Baboso, Bafoon! You let him go again!" Capitan Moreno insulted and blamed Sergeant Garcia, as he always did, for something that was his own fault.

"Sí, mi capitan," he muttered. Zorro had saved the Sergeants life several times and, despite his vows to capture Zorro, he owed the legendary so-called bandit somewhat of a life debt.

"Next time I'll have your fat hide!" the comandante threatened as he kicked him in the rear.

"Sí, mi capitan," he muttered again. As the comandante walked away, still insulting and threatening him, Sergeant Garcia let the rough voice drift away as he gazed at the moon.

On his face and in his heart was a slight grin.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

Back in the secret room, Bernardo paced back and forth in worry and wait for Diego to return. Zorro's mute accomplice defiantly had a nerve-racking job. It was always a relief to see what he saw now: the light from Diego's lantern coming up the stairs from the cave.

"What are you doing? I told you not to wait up wait up for me."

Bernardo shrugged and helped Diego out of his cape.

"When I tell you to wait for me, you go to sleep. When I tell you not to wait up for me, you pace around in here. Sometimes I don't understand you."

Bernardo squinted his eyes and Diego laughed. Bernardo smiled and hung up the cape, mask and hat.

"Well Bernardo, Zorro's ride was a success. Despite my having to improvise a little, Don Pablo is safely back in his home."

Bernardo saluted and made a scrunched-up, angry face.

"Sí, Bernardo. Capitan Moreno is furious. That is always my favorite part; watching the comandante's face turn bright red."

"The servant smiled widely and grinned.

"Now my friend," Diego said, "I think we aught to both get some sleep before it is time to wake up. What about you?"

Bernardo yawned and nodded


	2. Chapter 1: Out of Character

TV Shows » Zorro » **Mask and Face**B s : A A AAuthor: Elizabeth Anamon1. Prologue: Narrow Escape2. Chapter 1: Out of Character3. Chapter 2: Murder and ManipulationFiction Rated: T - English - Suspense/Drama - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-31-07 - Updated: 01-25-08id:3980767

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Here is a repost of this chapter as I had to fix som spelling and gramer errors.**

**Chapter One: Out of Character **

The next day in the tavern, cheerful music played and a duet of señoritas danced. Diego sat at a table alone watching the dancing waiting for his father when Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes walked in.

"Who's buying this time, Sergeant?" asked Corporal Reyes.

Sergeant Garcia looked at the corporal like he was stupid. "The same one who always buys."

"Sí, Sergeant," Corporal Reyes grumbled.

Diego heard this and laughed. "Sergeant," he called across the room, "why not let the corporal keep his money? I'll buy you a drink."

"Gracias, Don Diego," they both thanked simultaneously. The soldiers sat down at the table as Diego called for a bottle of wine.

"So, Sergeant," Diego inquired, "How is your morning?"

Corporal Reyes butted in, "You should ask us about our night."

"He did not ask you about our night, stupid! He asked me about my morning," the sergeant scolded the corporal.

"No, wait," Diego interrupted, "now I'm curious. What happened last night?"

"Zorro rode into the cuartel and freed Don Pablo." Sergeant Garcia sighed with regret. "I almost caught him that time, too."

"You mean Private Villa almost caught him, remember? Because Zorro almost killed him."

Sergeant Garcia corrected, "You mean Zorro's horse almost killed him." He turned back to Diego and related the experience of the night before.

Diego smiled at the surprisingly accurate account of the event and replied, "Well, it sounds like the two of you had quite a night.

"Zorro robbed the mission, too," Corporal Reyes blurted out.

Sergeant Garcia slammed his glass on the table so hard that the contents splashed out; Reyes flinched. Garcia exclaimed, "That is supposed to be a secret!"

"Now, wait a minute," Diego interrupted, almost franticly, "Zorro did what?"

"Robbed the mission," Sergeant Garcia leaned in across the table and whispered. "Or at least he tried to, anyway. One of the Indians chased him away before he could actually steal anything."

Confused, Diego said, "It could not really have been Zorro. That would be quite out of character for him, wouldn't it, Sergeant?"

"Sí, Don Diego, it confuses me, too. Well, Gracias for the drinks. Corporal Reyes and I have duties to perform."

Garcia stood and turned to the corporal. "Come along, Corporal. We must conduct our daily inspections."

Corporal Reyes reluctantly stood and obediently followed Sergeant Garcia. As they left, Reaz murmured to himself. "I'll inspect the quartel; you'll 'inspect' the winery."

Diego was too concerned and puzzled to be amused by that remark. But he did not have time to ponder long. Moments after the soldiers left, Diego heard a voice behind him say, "God created no animals more stupid, lazy, or incompetent than Garcia and Reyes."

Diego turned in his seat and looked up to see a tall, mean-looking man with a cleft chin and thick mustache.

"My pardon señor," Diego said politely, "But the Sergeant and the Corporal are very good friends of mine. And they are also soldiers of the king."

"What is it to you?" the stranger scoffed.

"Well, some would call insulting the king's lancers treason."

"Not if the comandante agrees with me," the man argued.

Then Diego stood to face the rude stranger and changed the subject with a question. "What is your name, señor?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Fernando Juarez."

"And I am Diego De La Vega. Now señor, perhaps we can forget all about the comment about the soldiers if you would like to join me for a drink while I wait for my father."

"Gracias, señor. You are most kind." Fernando accepted the invitation and sat down.

"Diego De La Vega," Fernando repeated. "Would this father you wait for by chance be Don Alejandro De La Vega?"

"Sí," Diego confirmed.

"Your father has made the De La Vega name very famous. Or as some may say, infamous."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, señor, everyone has their opinions on a name spread from Monterey, Santa Barbara, San Francisco, even in Madrid people know of Don Alejandro De La Vega." Fernando exaggerated.

"I'm sure he would be most flattered by that, but what do you mean by 'opinions'?"

"Your father is a rebel. He is the type of person that sets people on one of two extremes. Those who know him either love him and claim he is their best friend," Fernando paused for a moment and took a sip of his wine then over-articulated, "or hate him and claim he is their worst enemy."

"Señor Juarez," Diego said, "If by rebel you mean prepared to fight and die for his country and faces opposition with dignity and honor than, sí, he is, but…"

"Oh, no Do not miss understand me," Fernando interrupted. "I will say that even those who despise it will say that the de La Vega Name is honorable and holds much pride"

"Gracias, señor," Diego thanked half-heartedly.

"Is it also true, Diego, that you did not inherit your father's rebellion?"

Diego showed a bit of annoyance when he replied, "What rebellion?"

Fernando grinned mischievously. "What I meant was, is it true that you do not share your father's will to fight?"

"I suppose you could say that I am a lover and not a fighter. I try to stay as far away from violence as possible."

"But I wonder," Fernando pressed on, "How many times you would fight, or have you fought, to defend your father, or the family honor for that matter."

Diego shifted uneasily in his seat. "I'm not sure I approve of the turn this conversation is taking, señor."

"Am I making you nervous, Diego?"

"A little," Diego said, slightly raising his voice. "Is it safe for me to assume that you have some sort of grudge against my father?"

Fernando laughed obnoxiously loud. "Oh, no, do not assume, my friend. Never assume!" Then he leaned across the table and whispered, "Do you know what they say happens, when you assume, Diego? It makes an ass out of you and me."

"Not me," Diego argued, almost shouting. "Just you."

Now the music stopped and everyone in the tavern turned curious eyes to the quailing men.

Fernando was still grinning. "I don not appreciate your attitude, De La Vega."

"My attitude!" Diego shouted. "You are the one who has not stopped insulting people from the moment you entered this tavern!" He stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. He pointed to the door and said, "Now I suggest you leave."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving!" Fernando stood up, coming face to face with Diego.

As Diego had been speaking, Don Alejandro and Bernardo entered the tavern, accompanied by a young man and a pregnant woman.

"You say you do not fight," Fernando restated. "But what about your father?"

"Leave him alone," Diego protested. "He's unarmed."

"Oh, really?" Fernando turned and started towards Don Alejandro.

Diego grabbed the angry mans shoulder and turned him around. "I said leave him alone!"

"Stay out of my way, I'm older and more experienced than you, pup!"

Before Fernando could turn around again, Diego raised up his hand and struck Fernando, making so hard he fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Alejandro rushed over, retrieved the sword and held the point to Fernando's chest.

"It would we wise of you to leave, señor," Don Alejandro warned.

"Give me my sword and I will return to my room." Alejandro let him get up and reluctantly handed the man his sword. Fernando took it, whipped away the thin trickle of blood coming from his lip and glared murderously at Alejandro. Without returning his sword to his scabbard, he ascended the stairs without another word.

"Now just what was all that about," Alejandro demanded.

Diego looked at the ground and shifted his weight nervously. "Um, can we discuss that later?" Then under his breath he added, "Among other things."

"Certainly. But now we must all sit down together for a drink. Diego returned his chair to it's original position. It was a good thing for Diego as he joined the small crowd at a larger table that he was well accustomed to social drinking.

"I don't believe you have met the Horans from Monterey, Diego." Don Alejandro began to make introductions. "Diana, Miguel, this is my son Diego. Diego; Diana and Miguel Horan." The three exchanged greetings.

"So I see you've met Fernando Juarez," Miguel observed. "I too have had the misfortune of meeting him myself. He's lived in Monterey for a little over a year now. Doesn't talk much. The only time you'll here a full, intelligent sentence from the man is at the mention of two names: De La Vega and Zorro. If he talks on his own he's up to something and it's never good. I'm surprised he didn't kill you, Diego. But I believe it's your father he truly despises."

"Oh I could tell by what I saw a few moments ago he doesn't care much for me."

"Yes, he never does mention where his hatred comes from, but every time either name is mentioned he flies into a fit of rage. I made the mistake of playing cards with him once. By the way, he's the man to play cards with if it's the money not the company you want; he can't bluff his way out of a wet piñata." Everyone laughed. "But anyway, I spoke to him about this trip I was about to take to Las Angeles. I commented that I may run into my father's old friend Don Alejandro. He threw his cards across the table and made such a fuss the innkeeper threw him out. Either he really despises you, Don Alejandro, or he had a really bad hand of cards." This made everyone laugh again.

"So you say you're from Monterey?" Diego inquired to the señora.

"Sí," she replied.

"Pardon me for not minding my own business, but what are you doing traveling so far? I noticed you are not in prime condition for it." Diego noticed that her pregnancy showed.

"I know I shouldn't be," Diana admitted. "But I had to. There is a legal dispute over my father's will, God rest him. Sense I'm the only heir, I have to be there while the lawyers quarrel or my drunken uncle gets it all. Miguel's father is coming in a few days to help us out. Actually, he's for moral support than anything else."

"Well, I hope everything works out for the best."

"Gracias, Don Diego."

Minutes turned into hours until it was well past noon while the conversation, following no particular path, went on and on with everyone content.

* * *

* * *

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 2: Murder and Manipulation

**Hay, I'm back. Thanks again for the reviews and the spelling corrections. Future chapters will now contain correct spellings. Here we go, chapter 2. This chapter is a little shorter, but a lot more eventful. Oh, and I learned ho to do symbol inserts (Bus. Core class rocks) so no more technical difficulties will be experienced from here on out.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Murder and Manipulation

* * *

**

_T__oday I met Diego De La Vega, son of my adversary Alejandro. I wanted to kill him! I was almost sick sitting there talking and drinking with him! I hate the De La Vegas. I know I should stay the cores; to gradually destroy Zorro and than the De La Vegas and not act on rash impulse. But now that I have looked him in the eyes I can't stand it any longer. Don Alejandro must die!_

Fernando shook with rage as he slammed his journal shut. He paced around his room and ran his fingers through his sweat-soakedhair. He had hated the De La Vegas before, but his humiliation in the tavern had only strengthened his thirst for revenge. He had revised his plan several times before, and now it was evolving again. Now, he thought, it was time to break free from the bondage of plans and tactics and improvise his vengeance.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

It was about half-passed one when the Horans, the De La Vegas, and the mute servant Bernardo were all leaving the tavern.

"It was good to see you again, Don Alejandro," Miguel said. "And it has been a pleasure to meat you, Don Diego."

"The pleasure is mine, Don Miguel," Diego responded.

Don Alejandro stepped in and asked, "How long do you plan to stay in Los Angeles?"

Miguel answered, "Who knows? After the legal disputes are over, perhaps we may remain and live in Las Angeles.

"I would be delighted to see more of you here. You must visit our hacienda some time." Don Alejandro shook his friends hand.

Diana answered, "We would love that, Don Alejandro."

Suddenly, a loud "bang" rang out across the plaza. Everyone stopped in their tracks, some screamed. Surrounded by his friends in front of the tavern, Miguel stood stiff and wide-eyed, not breathing. He collapsed to his knees and everyone knew what had happened. Alejandro looked at his friend and grew horrified to see the growing stain of blood on Miguel's back.

Diana fell to he knees by her husband and screamed, No! Miguel! Stay with me, Miguel!"

In a choking voice, Miguel looked into his wife's eyes and said, "I am sorry, my love." After those last words, he collapsed dead into Diana's arms.

Diego and Alejandro stood shocked and speechless: Bernardo was bewildered and frozen. Slowly people began to gather around the group and the grieving widow.

"Stay back," Diego told the crowd, "Give her room." The crowd, murmuring amongst themselves, stood back at Diego's order. Diego knelt down and gently placed his hand on Diana's shoulder. "Diana," he said sweetly, "A house of quailing lawyers is no place for you now; neither is the tavern. Lat my father and me take care of you until your father- in-law arrives."

Through her sobbing, Diana replied, "Gracias, Don Diego. I just need someone to-" her sentence broke off into another flow of tears and she buried her head in Diego's shoulder and wept freely.

Alejandro looked around the plaza for anyone with a gun. Approaching were Capitan Moreno and Sergeant Garcia.

"What has happened here?" demanded the comandante as he briskly approached the group.

"A visitor to this pueblo, m y good friend Don Miguel Horan has just been shot in the back," shouted Don Alejandro. "He was murdered!"

Sergeant Garcia's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The capitán's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, Don Alejandro," said Moreno dryly. "There will be an immediate investigation." He turned to the sergeant. "Sergeant Garcia," he ordered, "Go get another soldier to help you get this body out of the plaza."

"Sí mi capitán," the sergeant complied.

As the sergeant marched away, Diego suggested, "The shot may have come from the-"

"Don Diego," the comandante interrupted, "Let me decide where the shot came from."

Diana's sobs had subsided, but she was still trembling.

"Come, my dear," Don Alejandro spoke to her softly. "Let us take you to the hacienda so you can rest.

Diego tried to help her up, but Diana was holding tightly to Miguel's arm.

For a moment no one did or said anything until Diana broke the silence and whispered, "Forgive me, Miguel." She allowed Diego to help her up and lead her to the carriage.

As the crowd in the plaza dispersed, a chubby, long-haired woman decided to go into the tavern. It was not the norm for a woman to go into the tavern by herself, but she was not the type to conform to social expectations.

When she had ordered and received her small bottle of wine, a man she had never seen before approached her table.

"Excuse me, señorita, he said, "But is it proper for a woman to be in the tavern by herself?"

The woman shrugged. "I am a midwife. I am not expected to be proper."

"A midwife," he muttered. Then his face lit up with an idea. "Señorita, may I have a word with you, please?"

"What is your name?"

"I am Fernando Juarez. And you are?"

"My name is Rosa Torra. You may sit down." Fernando pulled up a chair and sat down across from Rosa. "What is it that you want, señor?"

"I have a favor to ask. There is a woman heavy with child who will be staying with the De La Vegas."

"Yes, I saw her husband die, the poor girl."

"Yes poor dear. Now, if the woman goes into labor before returning to Monterey, you will no doubt be called to care for her." Fernando paused.

"Go on," Rosa pressed.

Fernando grinned. "I want information on the De La Vegas. I have a little plan that requires my knowledge of the De La Vega family secret."

Rosa thought for a moment looking curiously at the mysterious stranger. "How much does this 'favor' pay?"

"Five hundred pesos just for agreeing. Then if you bring me something useful, you'll receive another one thousand and five hundred. Will that be enough?"

"Señor," Rosa answered wide-eyed and smiling, "For two thousand pesos I'll read you their souls."

"Good girl, Rosa." Fernando pulled a coin purse from the inner pocket of his jacket and slid it across the table. "There is the five hundred in advance." Rosa smiled and placed the bag in his pocket. "Also," Fernando added and pulled an envelope from the same pocket and handed it to Rosa. "I would like you to tell me when you are called to the hacienda. If I am not in the tavern, I want you to go the old abandoned winery and place the contents of that envelope in a box inside in front of the door. This must all be kept secret."

Rosa peeked inside the envelope. Puzzled she said, "It's an-"

"I know what it is, and if you want the rest of the money, you will do this for me."

Rosa sighed. "Money is money, and I need money."

"Everyone does."

"Obviously you don't. Two thousand pesos is a small fortune."

Fernando's face grew serious and for a moment almost somber before he grinned again. "Señorita Torra, the goal I seek is priceless."


End file.
